Harry potter and the tittle I haven't discovered
by susie
Summary: this is chapter 3, but the 4th part of the story....it's only part of the chapter too..and it' sreally bad...read the others 1st...but read and review....


  
  
Okay, here's Chapter three...or at least a little of it..sorry to all of you who have been waiting patiently....yeah, you probably say that about everyone's stories though, huh...oh well...it makes me feel special anyway. :) Anywayz, here's chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it. I'm really greatful to all of you who have reviewed, and please continue to do so, because it's really helpful. And again, be as mean as you feel the need to in you reviews, because your criticism really helps me improve this story, and it GREATLY needs improvement. Oh, and by the way, if you want to help me think of a title, please leave your e-mail address in your review, and I'll mail you back with some more plot detail. After I get a title, I'll revise what I have at that point, then I'll re-post it under the new title and continue. And if you're reading this right now, and haven't read the 1st three parts (the 1st two chapters) read those first. This part is by far the worst.....Thanks! Enjoy!  
  
  
Here's my beautemous disclaimer. These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and not to me unfortunately. I wish I was that talented....yeah. But, the Fishers do belong to me...yea!!!!! I can put my characters in a disclaimer!!! I feel special! :P Hehe.  
  
  
Chapter Three- A Face From the Past  
  
  
Harry opened the Weasley's front door to find Brynne sobbing on their front steps.   
  
  
"What's the matter with you?" he snapped angrily. "I mean, you just bolted out of there with no explaination at all!" Brynne looked up at him, tears in her eyes, and instantly Harry felt sorry he had gotten so angry with her. Her sighed and sat beside her on the step. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I shouldn't have gotten so angry."  
  
  
"It's okay," she said, sniffling and wiping her eyes. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that. It was stupid and selfish of me. I hope I didn't cause any trouble."  
  
  
"None at all," Harry told Brynne, peering at her curiously. "What happened?" Tears again came to her eyes, and silently spilled down her cheeks.   
  
  
"I saw Ron," she whispered through her tears.  
  
  
"Oh come on," Harry said, trying to ease up the cituation. "He's not THAT bad looking." Brynne laughed quietly for a moment, but then pulled back into her swirl of emotions as she looked at the green-eyed boy sitting beside her.  
  
  
"Oh Harry," she whispered, her words broken by the tears she was holding back. "He looks just like Cameron." Harry put a comforting arm around her as she again broke into sobs.   
  
  
"It's okay," he told her quietly. "It's okay." For a moment, Harry sat there, searching for the right words to comfort his grieving friend. He looked up into the night sky and wished with all his heart that the right words would come, then looked back down at Brynne's flaming red hair. "I know this is difficult for you," he said, as gently as he could, "especially so soon after your loss. But...please give Ron a chance. I think you'll like what you find."  
  
  
Brynne sat in silence for a few moments, then nodded.  
  
  
"Okay," she told Harry. They both stood and walked to the front door. "Wait," Brynne said suddenly, pulling back Harry's arm. "I can't go in there! I just made a complete spectacle of myself! What are they going to think of me?" Harry faced her calmly.  
  
  
"Why don't you let me go in and explain, and then I'll come and get you," he said quietly. Brynne looked at the ground, then nodded. Harry turned and opened the door. She could hear complete silence from the kitchen as he stepped inside and closed it. Five minutes later, the door opened again, with Harry standing in the doorway.   
  
  
"They understand," he told her. "Do you want to try this again?" Brynne stood, and walked towards the door, pushing her curly hair behind her ear.   
  
  
"Let's go," she said quietly, exhaling softly. Brynne forced a smile, briefly closing her eyes, then walking into the kitchen without hesitation. Mrs. Weasley stared at her, tears in her eyes, then stood and embraced Brynne.   
  
  
"We're glad to have you, Brynne," she said, letting go. "You're welcome any time." Brynne turned to Ron, who was leaning against the kitchen wall, trying to act cool, but obviously a bit unnerved by the cituation.   
  
  
"Uh...it's nice to meet you Brynne," he said extending his hand. "I mean...I already met you, you know, before and suff, but...it's really nice to..ah...meet you again. Yeah." Brynne laughed, and the tension eased a bit as they both smiled.   
  
  
"It's good to meet you too, Ron," Brynne laughed. "I like your choice of hair color. Red happens to be my favorite." Ron smiled, and sent a relaxed glance at Harry, who grinned and turned to Mrs. Weasley.   
  
  
"I'm glad that worked out okay," he said quietly to her, as Brynne and Ron chatted comfortably in the backround. "I was a bit worried for a while, but they seem to be getting along rather well."  
  
  
"They certainly do," Mrs. Weasley told him, smiling. "She seems like a very nice girl." Ginny stood up and joined them as Ron and Brynne sat down at the kitchen table, enthraled in conversation. Mrs. Weasley turned to Ginny and yawned. "I think we should let these three have a little time to themselves, Ginny dear," she said, heading towards the door. Ginny glanced at Harry, a look of dissapointment on her face, then followed her mother, whispering a quiet "goodnight" to the small group. Harry sat down at the table next to Ron, as Brynne finished explaining what her classes back in America were like.  
  
  
"Biology was by far my favorite," she said, tossing her red hair. "I don't know why, I just found it really interesting."  
  
  
"Wow!" Ron exclaimed, a note of pseudo-suprise in his voice. "Biology has always fascinated me too! I absolutely love learning about how living beings work." Harry whirled his head around, and let out a small laugh.  
  
  
"Ron, what are you talking about? You hate-"  
  
  
"That's not true." Ron snapped at Harry through clenched teeth. "I love it. I ALWAYS have." He sent a forced grin to Harry, who was know struggling to hold back his laughter. Brynne looked at them, a bit confused.  
  
  
"Umm...okay..." she said, a strange smile on her face. "I have a feeling I missed something here."  
  
  
"No!" Ron spouted quickly. "Nothing at all." He continued on in the conversation, and to Harry's amusement, Ron continued to try and impress Brynne, his boyish grin growing bigger as the night ran on, one hour turning into two, then three, until the group was all yawning and in dire need of sleep. There was a pause in the conversation, and Brynne stood and stretched, picking up her keyes.   
  
  
"Well," she told them, "it's been really fun, but I've got to get home. I have a long drive ahead of me." Ron stood quickly, and put his hands in his pockets.   
  
  
"Uhhhh....yeah," Ron murmered, dissapointment echoing in his voice. "Well, you know....we have a muggle telephone, and I'm assuming you do to...can I...can I get your phone number or something maybe?" Brynne smiled and nodded as Ron pulled a quil and a piece of parchment out of a small drawer next to the kitchen door. Brynne looked at them curiously, then slopily scratched a few numbers on the parchment.   
  
  
"You'll have to excuse my writing," she told them. "I'm not used to quills." Ron laughed nervously, and jammed the paper in his pocket, then walked into the entry hall with Brynne and Harry.   
  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you later," Brynne said hesitantly, as if she wasn't quite ready to leave.   
  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Ron mumbled. Harry stifled a laugh and shook Brynne's hand as she walked out the front door, Harry closing it behind her. Unable to contain himself any longer, he burst into laughter the second the door slammed shut.  
  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked Ron a huge grin on his face.   
  
  
"What was what?" Ron replied, as a guilty smile crossed his face. Harry just rolled his eyes and pulled his trunk towards the long flight of stairs that led to his friend's bedroom. "She's....umm....wow...that's all I have to say. I think I like her Harry."  
  
  
Harry looked up briefly, then commenced in dragging his heavy trunk up the first fiew steps.  
  
  
"Yeah? That was fast."  
  
  
"I know." Ron grabbed the other end and pulled until they reached the top. "But...she's really pretty, and she's got a great personality, and we have a lot in common-"   
  
  
"Oh, like Biology," Harry said, sniggering. He opened the door to Ron's room and pulled his trunk inside. Everything was still the same. The same orange walls, and Cannon's posters, with Pig sitting in his cage in a corner.   
  
  
"I was simply trying to make conversation," Ron told him, trying to defend himself.   
  
  
"Sure," Harry responded, taking his things from his trunk and placing them on the cot Mrs. Weasley had set out. He pulled out his pajamas, changing quickly and climbing into bed. Ron did the same, and almost instantly Harry was drifting off to sleep, the lights turned off, the light of the moon casting errie shadows around the room.   
  
  
"Harry?" Ron turned to face his friend, who was already half asleep. "Dou you think I should try and call her tomorrow?"  
  
  
"Hmph," Harry answered, pulling his pillow over his head. Ron turned back to face the ceiling, stared at it for a moment, then shut his eyes.   
  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Now do you see my reasons for not telling Brynne that Ron had red hair like hers? Ah ha!!! See, I do things for a reason....hehe....yeah. And thanks to those of you who pointed out the Cameron/Ron name thingy...I never even thought of that....wow...I just was talking to my friend, and I asked her to give me some names that sounded good w/ Fisher, and I liked Cameron the best..wow...that's really ironic. Maybe I'll change his name in the revised edition so it doesn't seem so cheesy...please tell me what you think of that. So this wasn't the best chapter, I know....the next couple won't be all that exciting either, because they're kinda set-ups for what's going to happen next, so I'm sorry if you're getting bored, but I promise, it will get better fairly fast, so keep reading. Really....but I need reviews to improve the boring stuff...if you'd like to help, email me at marajskywalker@hotmail.com . Thanks for all your support!!!!!! 


End file.
